Matthew 'Zera' Rickers
"Scar me and tear my tamer's spirit apart, you can never re-write history. Let us change this world of war for only we can bring it down. I'm sure that everyone will see, you and me. Bring a new era of peace!" - Zera Rickers, Chapter 5 from Draconic DARK. Matthew "Zera" Rickers (マシュー・ゼラ・リッカーズ Mashū zera rikkāzu) lit. Trilight Justice ZERA is the main protagonist and leader of both the Blackwater Guardians from KvD: Chronicles and the Evergrande Draguz Alliance from the Draconic series. His legendary weapon is the Falkuma revered by divine dragon Zeraiya, and dual shifts into his personal Draguz alicorns, Quasar Galahad and Oni Ju Garuhado. Profile Born as a Zeraiyan noble in the royal halidom of Haselunne, Rickers was a self potent child that no one wanted to stick up to, revering him to venture alone in his lonely life. He failed to accumlate friends though his only companians were two best friend canines he got as a gift from his 'parents', Jeralt and Elena Rickers. Always lost in his own thoughts, he constantly dreamt of flying like a unicorn through the clouds in his early school days, bullies mocking him for his childish fantisies. Puckered and humiliated, Zera returns home to address his embarrasing moment to his parents. They both in return didn't know what to do with their son. Thinking about him getting along with another family member, that's when Zera's sister, Melanie shows up. A tad 2 years younger than him, his sister grows up to the most caring and kindful sibling he could ever imagine. A small vacational trip to a national park brought the two laughing in joy and esteemed fun. Plastering a smile to his face was like never letting go of that memorable fun. Weeks pass by as his parents decide to switch schools for Zera, a nice middle school perched by the Timmerbach Strand. Rickers feared that he would be bullied again but neverthless maintained his composure and stepped up his initial bravery towards secondary education and 'social' friends. It got worse when everybody started to mock him with profane words, hacking through his belongings with blades and fire. Bearing no escape, he was sexually abused by the hooligans who simply wanted to make fun himself. With Zera's parents lacing worry to thier heart, they try to reconcile and make him seek refuge at home where his 'mental' conditions got sickening and deflated. After attempts of dyspepsia and blade cutting, they decide to take him to tribal sibyl priestess who induced him under a wicked spell from a plain dreamcatcher with a complicated web. Harshly forwarding the pale boy to a 'special' doctor, Jeralt and Elena were unaware of the old man's sickening treatments. The vile medications felt like as if Zera was his personal labrat. Dr. Zoran von Babich masked on his freelancer personality, 'cheerfully' granting Rickers a healthy stay. Gulping, Zera shoved his gulp down his throat. He knew something bad was to occur. A week later, hell broke loose. Every night, Shadows crept up the walls of his new boarding school room where they perodically mocked his insights and hovered closer to pierce deep into his soul. The leader of the shadows, a hideous demon with a limb swinging staff, whispering grotesque spatters of slime on the poor boy. Veins ripping his arms apart like a bursting balloon, all of this disappeared when two like minded boys showed up as if they were graceful angels, and presented him with two gifts. Hardened friendship and Dragoma. Cultivated into the action packed spinning top game, that's when Zera Rickers's life reverted to the goodside. Timo Berg and Marco Seidlitz guided him like a precious flower, occasionally creating Youtube videos about the Dragoma toys and battles. He even hosted a minor WDO event in Warenhost (Walenhorst) Germany, where he was allowed to pie face the losing opponent. Rickers claims that positive outcomes is what saved him from falling into the deep dark abyss filled with misery and loneliness. A year later, he learns about a Dragoma girl tamer from Pleura, who in return does also run her Youtube channel about the famous game. After years of conversing via WDO, that's when Zera develops a hard hitting crush on Falco Talonclaw. Likes and Dislikes Aside from Dragoma, Rickers has a strong liking for History and Art, mainly in creating and envisioning his own series "Zhakrai." He utilizes his skills in 3-D programming, planning ahead, typing up ideas, modding, exploring, creating skits, working for Sapphire Ltd., socializing with friends, joking over farts, and cuddling with Falco. Zera's favourite food is Pancakes and can never seize them away from his sight. He has great despisement over spiders (seeing them dead or alive pukes him over). His sister listening to Amateur Deutsch Techno Rap triggers his nerves. Carrots are not his greatest fan at the food table, whether raw, cooked, or juiced. Neither does any type of meat improve his taste for a regular meal, making him a proud vegetarian for 2 years straight. He gets ruthlessly picked on by his sister or Marco which definetely does not suit his perfection. Smothered in affection by Marco is another distatste and his parents degrading him because they have an unstable mindset. His official nicknames used throughout the series are: Mustard Rickers, cuddle surface, Potatopaw, Chum Chums, Cuddle Flarp, Zewa, Rainbow Toots, Honey corn, Mer Bear. Personality With his life barriered by autism and PTSD, Zera Rickers maintained to transform from shy and lonely to unbelievably social and caring. He tends to create friends with people those of the same kindness and interests as him. Although he fails to understand and read facial expressions / emotions face to face, he tends to overcome his barriers by sticking close to that person with positivity. He can sometimes grow annoyed to his sister's selfish mockery and even lose focus easily in a given task that he does not major periodically. Though he does not give up in accidantal arguments against Marco regarding Dragoma tournament rules and fairplay, he usually will splutter out apology when he realizes his mistakes. Rickers tends to possess his embarrasing ability, deploying out his good measure of pressure when he feels threatened or indulged. Apart from that, he is extremely childish and will blabber about his interests 24 / 7. He also is a very good listener and tends to easily jump into the conversation. Tends to be the most loudest out of the army. (Chronicles). Is prone to have two personalities (Draconic series). Appearance Zera Rickers is a 20 year old male sporting chestnut vanilla hair (styled similar to Justin Bieber's bowlcut hair), Phoenix fedora hat, black rimmed glasses, leather black and brown overcoat layered over his purple merch shirt on: ZERA the Stardust Blader with a faint Rajaion Fighter in the background, black pants and hackneyed Fila sneakers with worn out laces strewn around completes his full profile. He also possess rosy cheeks and tends to close his eyes while smiling hard. Shifter / Unit Role KvD: Chronicles Born a Zeraiyan noble, Zera Rickers heads out to form his own militia team and ventures around Astora to search his feral connection with the Divine Dragon in regards of defeating and banishing Medeus and the Dark Fangs to the abyss. With Galahad as his Great Shepherd aerial mount, his justice and determination matters on his own actions. Draconic DARK Excited to attend the G - tuber phase of the 2018 Dragoma World Championships in Crinea, Astora, Zera is real news spreader to his friends as Seidlitz grows immutiably jealous against his invitation. With Luinra hungering in possession after the bastard child of Zeraiya, Seidlitz deems to fall victim under the demon dragon's will and drastically destroys any from of communication (including his phone) in regards of a blocked contact. During the two hour trip to Paris, his parents along with his aunt and uncle stop by a souvenier shop for personal breaks along with a vegeterian sandwich to soothe Matthew's nagging worry on Marco. Unaware of Seidlitz's close tail trailing like a wildcat, he comfortably reaches the hotel the next morning, splendid to see Falco arriving a day earlier and excitingly presents her with his 3-D printed Dragoma top, Quasar Galahad. The two exchange presents before joining thier families for an italian night out. Lights out, Zera is knocked dead into a brutal sexual nightmare that indeed drained his personality down. The next day, the two groups entitle trust upon both Zera and Falco as they leave them solo beside the tram tracks. Mildly puzzled over Falco's steaming thoughts on littered cigarette butts, the two sense the tram's precense before dashing inside. The air of maturity ripens to an apologetic innocence as a bystander scolds at the brown haired boy for stupidly incapable of pressing the door button. With Yuri's glory of halting the man shut, a mysterious hoodied figure instictivly guides the two outside before piercing them down with a hard glare from a distance. Rickers gathers along with everyone, carefully following instructions before participating in the G - Tuber Tournament. He always mained his combo: Arc Rajaion Aero - Fang Bearing as his entitled partner combo. Feeling rashed throughout strategic launches, Rickers manages to get through first place just by utilizing Rajaion's Beispirit. He even unleashes Rajaion at the chaotic Hall fued, plundering each individual station into a deadly battleground. Weakly deflated against both Galahad's and Rajaion's Overdrive Finish, Rickers could not retaliate against Marco's Tamer - to - Dragoma Merging and wickedly got his skull crushed by the dragon's foot. This called in for phasing out into the underground. After the Sel de Grotto drama, Rickers is lured into a nightmare trap cleverly plotted by Seidlitz where the two intensely train with each other until Rickers could not sustain it anymore. Harrassed by the notion of training, Rickers falls deflated and unconcious from life, Marco banishing him off into his personal chute. The EVG Beytubers arrive, abhorrently dueling with Zera's DATA form. Seidlitz then puckers up a deal which causes everyone to hoot in profanity against Zera's innocent but nude reply. Inhaling a yes, the dragon tamer shimmers everyone out of sight, timeskipping 2 years forward. Draconic LIGHT Zera is kidnapped 2 hours away from Haselunne to Hilkenbrook where he mysteriously wakes up in an exotic mansion while drastically blanking out the profane marriage between him and Seidlitz. Shortly touring around, he finds himself with Marco where the blonde elaborates his sole purpose with him. Rickers gnashes at every little affectionate detail Seidlitz humps him into, especially with Urban Exploring and passionate rounds of bro moments. The American Emsland Trail Draconic REVENGE Draconic DIVERGENT Draconic AWAKENING Dragoma / KvD: SIPHER stats Base Stats, Growth, Max. Unit Profile: Name: Matthew "Zera" Rickers Default Class: Shepherd / Great Shepherd (Chronicles) Draguz shifter (Dragoma) Weapon: Holy Lance Galibra Draguzstone Zeraiya Roster Description: ??? Help Description: ??? ---------------------------------- Armoury/Forgery quotes: (Draguz Gear) 1. "Wait!? You're buying this for me!? Oh WOW!" (Buying) 2. "Keen details to good conditioned weapon / gear is prone for the highest sales." (Selling) 3. "What weapon / gear is in store for me today?" (Forging) Garisson Alone: 1. "My victory can top a thousand pancakes!" (Misc.) 2. "Ok, now make that 2,000 pancakes!" (Surge) Event Tiles: 1. "Oh! Awesome! A super mega power punch wombo combo item I can now use for Galahad!" (Item) 2. "I fear I can grow bigger than an elephant!" (Exp) 3. "Galibra / Galahad, we got this locked and loaded!" (Weapon Exp) ----------------- Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. Get Rekt son! 2. It's gonna be dope, brah! 3. I'll take that! It's mine now! 4. Rudi Krugah! 5. Rainbow bombs, coming right up! 6. Solar Justice! 7. Think again! 8. Pancakes! 9. Neigh with a lot of sparkles! Dual Strike: 1. To buy or not to buy? 2. We can do this together! 3. Wait, too late! 4. Fear our combo! 5. No pain, no gain! Dual Guard: 1. Go , (Unit / Shifter)! 2. I believe in you! Critical: 1. Zera vo kagarah. 2. Dis is da wae my brotha! Dis is da wae! 3. Sunder down and faze! 4. Fear Galahad! Defeated Enemy: 1. Yah- hoo! We did it! 2. Whew, that was a close one! 3. Team Zera all the way! 4. Awesome! 5. High Five Brah! Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. Way to go, (unit / shifter)! 2. That's very nice. 3. LOL...... nice. Damaged by Enemy: 1. "Nyarrgh!" Death / Retreat: 1. "I'm sorry Shepherds / team, I can no longer reach the confined light." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "As capitan / leader, I must forfeit the painstaking feud. May Zeraiya bless you all." (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "I'll feel much better after a plate of pancakes in heaven." (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual --------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellanoius Quotes Class Change: 1. "It's time already? I can't wait!" Level Up: 1. "Just this pea sized bit?" (0-1 stat) 2. "Soon I'm gonna gain Galahad muscles!" (2-3 stat) 3. "Whoa! I feel heavenly like a unicorn!" (4-5 stat) 4. "Zeraiya's divine breath. Very Emperiyan!" (6+ stat) 5. "Skills are the tool of trade for any shifter around!" (0-1 stat) Most capped up. -------------------------------------------------------------- Classes Class sets: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Bride -''' Falco Talonclaw ----------------------------------------------------------- ''LT Supports'' ''LT Support:'' 1. Falco Talonclaw ''Romance: (C-S)'' * Tirana Shuren * Soliel Ravenswood * Melissa Mercado * Sarah Leane * Heather Graziani * Chantinya Jojo Breed ''Other Supports: (C-A)'' * Marco Seidlitz * Storm Jousselin * Timo Berg * Ragna Luca * Zankye Valkos * Kim Brighton Jr. * Chantinya Jojo Breed * Xavier Dodge ''Voice Actor:'' '''1. English: N/A 2. Japanese: ------------------------------------------- Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Trilight Brand Exalter: "Zeraiya courses through his veins as Zera Rickers hoists Galibra along with his draguzstone, the legendary alicorn Galahad guiding him through peace and prosperity. Though he occasionally spars with his hot rival Seidlitz, thier friendship will always remain neutral." ------------------------------------------------- CG Confession 1. "I am your Zeraiyan Knight, and will all my steam, I will fight for our Astoran dream!" Name Etymology Matthew means 'Gift from God' respectively. Rickers means 'Courageus or Brave Ruler' Zera is Hebrew for 'Seed'. Real Based Inspiration Matthew Zera Rickers was inspired by a real friend of Robin when she met him on Youtube regarding the topic of Beyblade. The same sequences that occur from the fictional Zera Rickers reflect on the real Zera Rickers, proning slight similar appearance and personalities. Trivia * Zera Rickers official artwork has a Draguzstone fashioned similar to a Light Breath dragonstone from KvD: Heroes. * He mainly types with one finger on his laptop, an unintentional habit forced on the team. * During the phases of Draconic DIVERGENT, Falco creates a joke in repibition towards Zera's habit of eating food from the floor. * Ward potentially claims that Zera Rickers attributes the diminutive eyes of a mole and the enlargened hands of a bear. * Had the Sel de Grotto dillemma not occur, Rickers would have gotten scolded by his parents in regards of not recieveing the message due to his absent 4G. Also, a careless placement of the Morita autograph by his father's feet would splurge out extreme consequences. * His younger self took a trip to the Haselunne Resivoir Zoo, the Bison exhibit allowed him to wade through brown poop splotched everywhere. * Still, Still, young..... he used to chew on his plush toys. Every single one of them. #Jealous Rudi..... * When he was young, he idly made a mental note that women were not allowed to use the toilet (bathroom) and that every german can disperse air through thier ears instead of thier mouth or tuckis. * When he was younger, he always had a dog named Krummel. Every evening they would sit infront of the TV in the living room and for no reason at all, the dog would always fart. Same went with Fiete. Silent but deadly.... * Proclaims that farts are silent as ninjas and never reveals to fart on purpose. Only farts in the bathroom and probably while sleeping. (Cue Falco placing her ear against the door while snickering in silence towards the loud echoy drags.) * Ocassionally dry heaves (excessive belching non stop with mouth closed) * Is extremely SHY to fart in front of anyone. Uses hands to demonstrate farts rather than doing it for real. The dry heaving is the cause of his shyness to fart out loud. * Claims that Marco's small dick could break if he tried to swoop in on Zera's chubby ass. * When he was younger, he always dreamed of having a Hamster Potato Farm, meaning every Hamster was made out of potato with little skitty legs. * During elementary school, he had to participate in a theatre play where he dressed up as a big fat elephant, forced to eat strawberries infront of the whole crowd. Gallery See Zera Rickers / Gallery. Category:Draconic Shifters